Nancy
Brasiliense Nancy, banda que difere de qualquer outra nesse cenário indie underground. Ao contrário do que muitos podem pensar, Nancy é o nome do conjunto, não da vocalista (esta se chama Camila Zamith), que, acompanhada por um sofisticado tocar de instrumentos, canta com sua voz aveludada de timbres suaves. Nancy têm músicas tanto em inglês, como em português, que cativaram o Virgula Música num primeiro contato e, por isso, corremos atrás do guitarrista Praxis para saber mais sobre a banda. Confira o Raio-X desse quinteto. Integrantes A banda Nancy é formada por Camila Zamith (vocalista), Praxis (guitarrista), Dreaduardo (baterista), Munha (baixista), Fernando (guitarrista), Rick Ramirez (flautista). “Além de tocar na banda, Munha também é maestro do Satanique Samba Trio, uma banda super bad vibe daqui de Brasília”, comenta Práxis em entrevista ao Virgula Música. Início A banda teve duas formações, uma no começo da carreira, em 2003, antes de Camila debandar para Londres, e a atual, reformulada depois de sua volta. Além da vocalista, Praxis também saiu de sua cidade natal para ir morar no Rio. Mas a distância não foi suficiente para que eles desanimassem. “Continuamos compondo. Eu fazia as partes da guitarra e enviava internet para a Camila, que mandava de volta com o vocal e vice e versa. Quando voltei para Brasília, montei novamente a banda, dessa vez com Munha e Fernando, e ensaiamos bastante. Quando a Camila chegou, entramos em estúdio para gravar essas músicas”, contou Praxis. Influências O som de Nancy é influenciado principalmente por Nina Simone, Public Enemy, Mulatu Astatqé e “aquela banda que toca no Twin Peaks”, segundo Praxis. Tudo isso contribuiu de alguma forma na formação sonora única da banda, que toca um “HPV Chic”, como classifica o guitarrista. Já sobre as letras, nem precisa quebrar a cabeça para tentar entender as músicas, pois como, sarcasticamente, explica Praxis: “Tocamos rock, ou seja, nossas letras não significam nada”. Nome A escolha do nome é algo realmente curioso e digamos, onírico. Certa vez, Praxis teve um sonho bem maluco com o vocalista da Legião Urbana, o que lhe causou a “revelação”, por assim dizer, de como seriam chamados. “O Renato Russo me pedia para dar um recado ao Dado Villa-Lobos: que ele tomasse cuidado com o Negrete, pois ele voltaria da Chapada para tentar assediá-lo sexualmente. Ao fim do sonho, ele perguntava se eu tinha entendido o recado. Então, eu entrei num loop respondendo ‘Não, sim, não, sim, não, sim’. Daí surgiu Nancy”. Shows O quinteto já se apresentou no Milo Garage, em São Paulo, em todos os cantos de Brasília e festivais em Goiânia. “Mas, se alguma gata quiser nos convidar para tocar na casa dela, também aceitamos”, completa. Além disso, Nancy é uma das bandas nacionais escaladas para tocar no festival texano de South by Southwest, que acontece nos Estados Unidos entre os dias 7 e 16 de março. Assim como eles, outros artistas independentes irão tocar, como Lucy and the Popsonics, o Quarto das Cinzas e Debate. “Em seguida, temos uma série de shows marcados em São Paulo, alguns deles com a banda Firefriend, de Yuri Hermuche. Também vamos tocar no festival Coquetel Molotov, em Recife. Mas, eles ainda não nos convidaram”. Músicas e Futuro A banda gravou um disco, Chora, Matisse! (ainda vai ser lançado), que traz as músicas “Keep Cooler”, “Glicerina Dreaming” e “Mamba Negra Fashion”, que podem ser ouvidas no MySpace da banda (/lixorama). Nessa mesma página é possível encontrar links para baixar algumas das músicas de graça. Sobre os planos para este ano, Praxis diz que querem lançar o disco e tocar bastante.